


Right Here, Right Now

by rainforestgeek



Series: Loving Now and Moving On [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: Marinette's in her second trimester and getting really turned on by Adrien touching her belly.Formerly chapter 5 of The Shortcut Home, this is a smutty scene between Marinette and Adrien that I decided to remove from the rest of the fic to drop the rating. Takes place after chapter 4 of The Shortcut Home, but can be read as a one-shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Loving Now and Moving On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624420
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Right Here, Right Now

Marinette had her shirt pulled up almost to her ribs, allowing Adrien direct access to barely-there baby bump. He’d read that talking to the baby during pregnancy would familiarize them with his voice. So here he was, lying half on top of Marinette on the couch with his hands tracing gentle patterns over her belly as he told the baby about his day. This should be weird, having her longtime friend talking to her abdomen about how boring photoshoots were, especially when she wasn’t big enough yet that she couldn't hide her belly with a loose t-shirt. Instead she just thought Adrien’s laser focus on his future kid was the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

If she’d had any doubts that Adrien would be an affectionate father, they were gone now.

But he was slowly driving her crazy. There’s only so much touching a woman can tolerate in her second trimester without getting really horny. She was ensnared by the soft drag of Adrien’s warm fingers on her skin and her breathing hitched every time she felt Adrien’s hot breaths brushing against her.

She surrendered when he pressed a firm kiss just below her belly button. Marinette trailed her fingers to Adrien’s thick blonde hair, carded them through the soft locks, then guided his face to look up at her with bemused eyes. “I want you,” she breathed.

He blinked. “Wh – really? Now?”

She hauled his face towards hers and forced him to crawl forward, until he covered her body with his. “Yes. Now. Do you not want to?”

“I want to. I just thought…we haven’t done anything since you told me you were pregnant.”

“Well,” Marinette draped her hands around his neck, while Adrien braced his body weight on his forearms, “morning sickness made it hard to feel sexy. But it has definitely – ” she placed a kiss on his lips, “ – subsided – ” kiss “ – by now.”

Adrien melted into her like a cat in the sunlight. He cupped her face with his palms and kissed her slowly, deeply, in well-practiced moves that set her on fire. He sat them up, never breaking the kiss, and trailed his fingers down Marinette’s neck, through the divots of her shoulder blades, over her spine, and settled at her butt. He pulled their hips flush together and gripped her tight. Knowing what was coming, Marinette hitched her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on as he picked her up and stood. He panted into her mouth from the exertion of hefting her up with the extra baby weight, but still carried her to his bedroom. She was going to miss this when she got too big and heavy to do it.

Cradling her back with one hand, Adrien gently laid her down onto the neatly made covers. He slipped a hand under the hem of her shirt, teasing along her waistband before abandoning her pants to slide leisurely up her stomach.

Marinette pushed him and sat up. She impatiently helped him out of his shirt then went straight for his pajama pants.

“You’re more desperate than usual.”

“It’s been _weeks_ , Adrien.” She pulled the soft elastic past his hips, letting his cock spring out and making her mouth water.

Adrien divested himself of his remaining clothes. “My dry spell has been exactly as long as yours.”

Marinette ignored the elation she felt when he confirmed she was the only one he was sleeping with. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward, using his height advantage against her. She drank in the sculpted arms and shoulders and abs she’d missed these past agonizing weeks. He leaned his forehead against hers and she couldn’t handle how sweet the gesture felt in conjunction with his gorgeous, naked body _right in front of her._ “Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Being so irresistibly sexy.”

“Sorry, can’t do that, at least not in a pinch. Would it help if I got super fat?”

“Don’t you dare.” She reached for his butt and squeezed, really digging her fingers in and kneading the flesh the way he liked it. His breath shuddered and he dove in to kiss her. He held her shoulders, stroked his right hand slowly over her collarbone to tease at her shirt. He gently slid his tongue past her lips, touching it to the tip of hers before retreating and going back to dancing with her lips. She whimpered and dug her nails into his butt, making him break away with a gasp. Slowly, she dragged long scratches up his back, punching out those throaty moans she adored hearing.

Even desperate and trying to rush, he knew from trial and error she reveled in being teased. Adrien reconnected their lips for just a peck then kissed his way along her jawline until he reached her ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and sucked ever so lightly, caressing it with his tongue. He dove under her shirt’s hem with his hands and dragged his palms up her back, taking the shirt with them. Getting the message, Marinette released him and lifted her arms so he could tug it over her head, which forced him to break his lips away from her skin for a second.

As soon as the fabric was gone, he pushed her forward until her back hit the bed. She looked beautiful in the dim light, all porcelain skin and midnight hair and pink, swollen lips. He thought briefly she looked like Snow White. The bright blue of her eyes had all but vanished, pupils blown wide, like she could stare at him for ages. He knew the feeling.

Marinette still had her sweats on, which wasn’t fair, but he pressed soft kisses down her neck and covered her chest until every centimeter of skin had been kissed. As his lips focused on one breast, he traced circles on the other with his fingers, then switched before he would’ve reached her nipple.

She groaned and tugged at his hair in retaliation. “You fucking tease.”

Adrien stopped what he was doing and smirked up at her. “Do you think pulling my hair will help?”

“I know how you get when I do this.” Marinette massaged her fingers across his scalp, firmly grabbing his silky gold locks. Adrien’s breathing shallowed. She used her grip to push his face back to her breasts and he obligingly took her left nipple into his mouth. She writhed underneath him.

It’d surprised Marinette to discover Adrien liked being roughly handled. He was such a sweet guy and his own touches were gentle that she’d expected him to want the same in return; but pulling, pushing, scratching, squeezing, and biting were what riled him up into a horny mess. He especially liked when he was underneath her, pinned down by her body weight.

Adrien pulled away from her nipple with a quiet _smack_ and lavished his attention on the other. He pulled her pants down far enough to reach between her legs and start to stroke. She was already very, very wet and once he’d slicked up enough he pushed a finger inside. Marinette bit her lip.

She coaxed him back to her mouth by the hair. He kissed her while inserted another finger, scissoring them to get her used to something inside her after three months of nothing. Her pussy was so tight and he didn’t want to hurt her for even a moment.

She grunted when he made that infamous "come hither" motion with his fingers. She tapped his shoulder like a surrender. "Adrien, Adrien, I'm ready."

Adrien's fingers retreated and he stretched over her to open the beside table drawer.

“What are you doing?” Marinette wriggled the rest of the way out of her pajama pants.

“Condom – ”

“I’m already pregnant, you doofus.”

He turned pink. He moved so he was hovering back over her, face inches from hers. “Right. And you know what?”

“What?”

“You’re gorgeous when you’re pregnant.”

She flung her arms around his neck. “Get. Inside me. Now.”

“As you wish, Princess.”

Adrien froze, terrified that he’d just given himself away. That was _Chat Noir’s_ nickname for Marinette, not Adrien’s.

While it rang a faint bell in her head, Marinette didn’t make the connection, far too preoccupied with the fact she wasn’t getting fucked yet and oblivious to the raging storm inside Adrien’s head. She guided his cockhead into position. “Come on.”

He pushed forward on instinct, mesmerized by her breathy commands. Her breath panted onto his face and she leaned up to bite his lip. Adrien’s entire spine shuddered at the sensation and it made him slide all the way inside. No matter how many times they did this, he always drowned in that hot-tight-wet-so-so- _wet_ feeling of Marinette clenching around his cock.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move,” he whispered. She responded with hitching her legs around his waist and locking her ankles together, trapping him.

“Now.”

He pulled out, gasping quietly at the air hitting his wet shaft, until just the tip was inside her and drove back in. She closed her eyes. He was as kind in bed as he was in everyday life. It felt so good, but right now, not enough.

“And you can – mmf – you can go rougher than usual this time.”

Adrien rolled is hips again. Marinette clawed at the sheets with one hand and his hair with the other, _oh that pressure_ and hints of pain drove him crazy. “Are you sure, Marinette?”

“Adrien, I am so – ah – so fucking horny, the baby hormones are wreaking havoc on my libido. God, I need you to fuck me.”

A thought flashed through his mind of grabbing Marinette’s hands and pinning them above her head. He shook it off because if he did that he wouldn’t get to feel her greedy little hands exploring and grabbing him everywhere. Instead he braced his own arms on either side of her head, careful not to pin down her hair, and thrust into her harder.

The punched out moan that fell from her lips was sweet as music. Adrien got into a rhythm, pounding into her again and again to find those beautiful noises again. Marinette felt so full and she felt the hot drag of his cockhead against her walls, brushing against that one sensitive spot. She threw her head back against the pillow, exposing her fine, creamy neck to Adrien. He leaned down to trace her collarbone with his tongue while he moved roughly inside her, one arm under her curved back pressing their torsos together.

Marinette’s sweaty, writhing body consumed him. Her hands scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders felt like fire against his skin. She wished she could reach his adorable butt, but that would mean changing positions and surrendering the _heavenly_ angle he drove into her at. Adrien felt tension coil tighter and tighter inside him and feeling every inch of Marinette’s small baby bump pressing into his stomach only hastened his impending orgasm. Using the hand not underneath her, Adrien reached between them and felt around until she cried out. _Bingo_. He thumbed the hood of her clit in quick circles.

“Ah, ah – Adrien keep going, just like that!”

Miraculously she came before he did. Her pussy clamped around him like the world’s most welcoming vice and dug her fingers into the meat of his shoulders while she undulated under him. She didn’t scream; Marinette never did when she came. Instead it was like all the breath punched out of her body and all she could do was gasp as she rode it out.

She wriggled so much her breasts got shoved right into his face. Her soft, inviting flesh against his lips was Adrien’s undoing. He stilled and shot into her while shivers rippled down his back, and he kissed her breasts with the last shred of his presence of mind. As he came down from his high, Adrien realized Marinette’s hands were clamped firmly on his butt and rhythmically massaging the muscle. He choked out one last moan.

Once her breathing went back to relatively normal, Marinette shoved him off her. “You’re all hot and sticky, get off.”

“I believe we both just did.” He turned his head where he landed at her side and smirked.

She blinked at him then laughed. She pushed her bangs out of her face. “That was terrible.”

“But true.”

She laughed harder. “Knock it off and go to sleep. I’m growing your kid in here, so if you care you’ll let me get my rest.”

Adrien rolled onto his knees to kiss her belly. “Sweet dreams.”

When he looked back at her face, her eyes were still on him.


End file.
